


this liquor's got me faded, talking crazy

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (if there's anything he's learned from movies, it's that making reckless decisions while drunk usually ends up in a midnight tattoo or piercing, so there's definitely a million places open right now in this moment.)





	this liquor's got me faded, talking crazy

**Author's Note:**

> **trigger warnings:** mentions/implications of vomiting

yukhei's never been one to turn down a dare, so when the bottle lands on him and jeno (the person throwing the party) dares him to get a piercing, yukhei doesn't refuse. even gets a little cocky and says he'll get two, just for the fun of it.

the problem is that he's drunk out of his mind and trusting him to do anything would usually turn out disastrous. so someone, he doesn't remember who, the details are a little fuzzy about the part of the deal, calls over possible the only person in the entire house who isn't piss drunk.

mark. he's sipping a glass of water and looks down at the circle of people gathered in the living room with a skeptical look, "yes?" he asks. 

jeno explains what just happened and his eyes flit to yukhei, who's now smiling one of the dopiest smiles at him. because it's mark. the love of his life, baby boy, reason for getting up in the morning, and any other sappy things he can think of.

mark shakes his head and walks to yukhei, grabbing his jacket and pulling him so he's now standing. wraps an arm around his waist and all but drags him out of the house, all the while muttering something under his breath. 

yukhei hopes it's something good, although, judging by his tone, it might not be. everyone left behind whoops and hollers at the now-retreating couple, some of them even throwing suggestive comments their way just as mark gets the door open and shuts it behind them a minute later.

now they're in his car with mark in the driver's seat (yukhei tried to make a grab for the keys but he just wasn't fast enough —his reflexes are slow as shit when he's this level of drunk), so he's sprawled across the back seats, lying down with his legs curled underneath him because mark's car is too small for his liking. 

he's vaguely aware of possible cramps in the morning after this, but right now, his mind is completely one-track: get the piercing. he tells that to mark, makes a request for him to google the nearest tattoo and piercings shop that's open at this time.

(if there's anything he's learned from movies, it's that making reckless decisions while drunk usually ends up in a midnight tattoo or piercing, so there's definitely a million places open right now in this moment.)

"i know jeno dared you," mark says, "but..." he trails off like he can't think of the words. taps his fingers on the steering wheel and lets the radio play and fill the silence. 

it's some loud, angry-sounding band and he can only vaguely recognize the lyrics. remembers once putting in mark's earbuds once and this song, this exact song, was what he was listening to. he can't recall the name, though. "but, xuxi, you don't have to do these, yknow?"

oh, he called him xuxi. okay, so he really is concerned for him. yes, he knows that. knows he has the free will to make a choice between doing or not doing it, but it's just fun to do these dares. 

does he say any of that?

he doesn’t know. just remembers the car going over a harsh speed bump. feeling his stomach lurch in that way it does. 

_shit._

mark’s eyes take a glance at the mirror and they go wide, coming to a stop just as yukhei does what mark thinks he’s going to do. “yukhei no—!”

and now that his stomach feels a bit empty, it smell like shit in here now, so he tries to find the button to open the windows. lets the night air and everything that comes with it into the car.

soon enough, they make it to one tattoo shop that’s still open at this time of night. a neon sign glows from the window. they’re skilled in the art of tattoos and piercings. the sign blinks every few seconds. and yukhei stares at it, mesmerized.

—

the tattoo and piercing shop is exactly like it is in the movies, that’s what he’s going to remember once he’s sobered up. that and the question mark asks him when they enter, “when you’re sober, do you think you can help me clean it up?” 

“yeah,” he tells him, even though he’s already forgotten what he was referring to.

the shop doesn’t seem to have any customers. besides them, there’s just one tattoo artist, who’s also the piercer, according to the pin on his apron. 

yukhei requests a tongue piercing, _pretty please_.

(mark and yukhei must look like a sight: tiny mark, with an arm around his boyfriend’s waist to keep him at least somewhat steady. mark, with his round glasses, looking so, so out of place in here. 

not that yukhei looks like he belongs here either, and the fact that he smells like puke doesn’t help one bit.) 

they stand there, arms crossed, and asks if yukhei’s drunk or not. he is. so the artist gives all of the responsibility for signing release forms to mark. and once those are filled out, mark and yukhei go further into the shop, into a room cut off from the rest of it.

—

it feels straight out of a movie, the way sunlight comes into his room through the blinds. the way yukhei’s lying on his stomach, sheets thrown over his legs. he tastes cotton in his mouth, feels like his head’s being split apart. _god, what happened yesterday?_

he gets to his feet slowly, making sure the room doesn’t start spinning the minute he does it successfully. and he starts toward the door, before his stomach lurches. he can feel it this time, and he runs to the nearest trash can. almost trips on his clothes on the floor as he kneels and empties the contents of his stomach

he tastes bile and (distinctly) metal and when he searches for the source of it, he doesn’t find anything. but he does feel the slight _clack_ of something hitting his teeth with every swipe of his tongue.

_what the hell…_

yukhei grabs his phone off the floor and opens it to the camera, staring at himself in the front camera. he looks like —for a lack of a better word— like someone ran him over. and he opens his mouth, shocked at what he sees in his tongue.

a small, silver ball in the middle of it, sticking out like a sore thumb.

is this what happened last night? and he takes a selfie of it and sends the picture to mark, asking him if he knew about this.

mark greets him with a good morning and a smiley emoji, before going into the events of last night. according to him: after a drunken game of truth or dare, yukhei said he was going to get a tongue piercing. he puked in mark’s car, by the way, and since he’s actually sober now, he has to help mark clean it up.

but that isn’t too relevant now. they went to the shop and since yukhei couldn’t technically consent to it, mark had to sign the release papers. then his tongue was pierced, simple as that.

he must have a high pain tolerance, since he barely flinched when they did it.

the last message is a compliment, _it looks nice_.

he grins at the text and sends him another selfie, just to see his reaction. mark doesn’t respond to it, but he does read it.

—

jeno greets him with a loud “yukhei!” at school and throws an arm around his shoulder —or tries to, at least, considering that yukhei has a couple inches on him. asks him if he actually went through with it.

yukhei’s tempted to ask if mark sent the selfies to him, since they’re somewhat acquaintances, but he’s now… horribly aware of how he sounds when speaking with his piercing.

mark couldn’t stop laughing at him in the car on the drive to school. his lisp’s going to get better as the piercing heals, but right now, after a day, it sounds like he’s barely learning how to speak.

instead, he gets his phone out and types it in his notes, showing to him once he’s done. jeno gives him a weird look when he tries again.

yukhei just shakes his head, nudging him with the phone now. “okay, i’ll look. jesus.” and his eyes flit from line to line as he reads the message. “can i see?”

all he does is stick his tongue out and jeno goes “holy shit, you did it.”

_mark had the same reaction_

“really? he didn’t try to talk you out of it?”

he shrugs, not remembering that part of last night.

(jeno doesn’t ask why he uses his notes rather than actually talk to him, which is good.)

—

school with a hangover isn’t one of his best ideas, considering how exhausted he is in most of his classes. ends up falling asleep in english and math and history, only woken up by the loud bell that signals the end of the period.

drool sticks to his cheek and he can’t be bothered to wipe it off.

lunch is better, though. he sits with mark and his friends and tunes into the conversation occasionally, giving his opinion on whatever they’re talking about for a minute before going back to his phone.

one of them cuts themselves off and tugs at the other’s sleeve, whispers to them. and yukhei’s curiosity is piqued, already typing up a question. “did you really get a tongue piercing?” they ask, beating him to it. and he nods. “we just kinda— gossip just travels fast around here.”

“cool,” he says. it’s the first thing he’s said all day. usually, he would blurt out the first thing that comes to his mind, but _goddammit_ his lisp. so he takes a minute and thinks about his next words carefully, “i didn’t get the other one.”

their eyes go wide at the mention of a second piercing.

mark hasn’t said anything, so yukhei taps his shoulder to get his attention. he looks up from his book (a comic, yukhei notices.) he doesn’t seem annoyed. but yukhei smirks at the way his eyes flit down to his lips, pouting when he doesn’t lean in and kiss him.

“your tongue’s not healed yet,” he tells him. and just pecks him on the cheek instead.

**Author's Note:**

> so Uh. yea talk to me on [cc](http://curiouscat.me/girlwoo) i guess.


End file.
